epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Artists vs TMNT
Artists vs Turtles 'will be the forty-fifth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History and is the twelfth and final episode of Season 3. It will feature the artists of the Renaissance period: Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Michelangelo Buonarroti, and Donatello di Niccolò; rapping against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. It will be released on July 14th, 2014. Cast EpicLLOYD as ??? Nice Peter as Leonardo (Turtle) ??? as Raphael (Turtle) ??? as Michelangelo (Turtle) ??? as Donatello (Turtle) Link Neal as Leonardo da Vinci Anthony Padilla as Raphael Sanzio da Urbino Ian Hecox as Michelangelo Buonarroti Rhett McLaughlin as Donatello di Niccolò Lyrics '''Leonardo da Vinci: Cowabunga dudes, so let's get it on Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance We got the classical technique To keep these three-toed freaks back under the street I take a turtle and I turn him into mince meat You don't really wanna step to da Vinci I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello 'Donatello di Niccolò': Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel Born in goop, raised in poop I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit 'Raphael Sanzio da Urbino': Yo, Raphael, and I came to flow Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling 'Michelangelo Buonarroti': Ohhh, Michelangelo and I'm giant, I made David but I'll slay you like Goliath I'm a Rap God and you can't quite touch me This battle's your Last Judgement, trust me! 'Donatello di Niccolò': We drop science! 'Raphael Sanzio da Urbino': We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth, the rap addicts You beat the Foot but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': The wisdom of our master (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence (Splinter) But our master (Master Splinter) He ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blade Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away I can Bebop and steadyrock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nunchucka! Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy Put you back in school with the tip of my two sais Uh, Donatell me who you are again dude Cause I don't got a clue what you do 'Donatello di Niccolò': That's because you mutants are too immature 'Leonardo da Vinci:' You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer ??? rhymes so sweet ??? We're like an NES game, because we can't be beat! 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles': Go ahead and hate cause we'll just skate on by You guys draw more dicks than New York pride We're the TMNT, drop kicking elite (Go. Go. Go.) Chowing on your tower made of pizza, save a slice for me! Poll Who won? Renaissance Artists Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Trivia *This is the first season finale to include a guest rapper. *This is the first battle to include two guest duos. *This battle has the most rappers out of any battle, at 8. *This battle is the third battle to feature an animal rapper, after Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny and Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. **It is also the only one of these to not be a Season 1 battle. *The iTunes cover for this battle is the only one so far to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, not behind it. *This is the second battle to use names as the only connection. **The first was Napoleon vs Napoleon. Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Artists vs Turtles